kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Pink
"Hot Pink" is the fourth digital single by EXID. It was released on November 18, 2015. It was later featured on their first studio album Street in a remixed version. Lyrics Hani, Solji, Hyerin, Junghwa, LE Korean= You, I like the way you pink it You, I like the way you pink it Everybody know! Pink, hot, pink, hot Pink, hot, pink, hot H-h-h-hot, pink Pink, hot, pink, hot Na na na na na na na 여기있는 모두가 똑같은 색이야 네가 볼 때? 사실 그렇게 보고싶은거지 내가 볼땐 나는 어떤 색 같니? 네가 봐도 조금 다르지 않니? 난 더가까이 와서 맘을 좀 열어봐, oh 너 빼고 다 아는 내 깔롱 네가 어디에서도 경험 못할 내 color, yeah Push, push, work it out Don't stop hey! Work it out 불 보듯 뻔한 네 말로 이런건 어디도 없지 빨주노초파남보 Push, push, work it out Never stop it girl, work it out 시간이 갈수록 불안해져가 그냥 이대로 날 지나칠까봐 아직 네가 보지 못한게 많은데 그걸 왜 자꾸 너만 몰라? Everybody know! Pink, hot, pink, hot 넌 듣도 보도 못한 Pink, hot, pink, hot 내가 바로 그 유명한 H-h-h-hot, pink 네 눈 돌아돌아돌아 돌아갈걸 Pink, hot, pink, hot Na na na na na na na 비가 떨어지고 네 안에 번지듯 아무도 몰래 물들여 줄래? 두눈을 감고서 그냥 느껴도돼 곁에 있을게 널 위해서, oh 그냥 한번 속는 셈 치고 날 들여다봐 다시 눈 비비고, yeah Push, push, work it out Don't stop hey! Work it out 이런건 첨이지? 환영해 어서와 Hot pink, hot, hottie hottie hot, so hot Push, push, work it out Never stop it girl, work it out 이 밤이 갈수록 지쳐가는 나 그냥 이제 널 놔버릴까봐 아직도 가슴에 뭔가 남았는데 그걸 왜 자꾸 너만 몰라? Everybody know! Pink, hot, pink, hot 넌 듣도 보도 못한 Pink, hot, pink, hot 내가 바로 그 유명한 H-h-h-hot, pink 네 눈 돌아돌아돌아 돌아갈걸 Pink, hot, pink, hot Na na na na na na na Pink, hot, pink, hot (낯 뜨겁게) Pink, hot, pink, hot (네 눈이 부시게) Oh hey oh hey oh, oh hey oh hey oh Pink, hot, pink, hot (조심스럽게) Pink, hot, pink, hot (조금더 민감하게) Oh hey oh hey oh (oh, oh oh!) Na na na na na na na |-| Romanization= You, I like the way you pink it You, I like the way you pink it Everybody know! Pink, hot, pink, hot Pink, hot, pink, hot H-h-h-hot, pink Pink, hot, pink, hot Na na na na na na na Yeogiitneun moduga ttokgateun saegiya nega bol ttae? Sasil geureohke bogosipeungeoji naega bolttaen Naneun eotteon saek gatni? Nega bwado jogeum dareuji anhni? Nan... Deogakkai waseo mameul jom yeoreobwa, oh Neo ppaego da aneun nae kkallong Nega eodieseodo gyeongheom mothal nae color, yeah Push, push, work it out Don't stop hey! Work it out Bol bodeut ppeonhan ne mallo Ireongeon eodido eobji ppaljunochopinambo Push, push, work it out Never stop it girl, work it out Sigani galsurok buranhaejyeoga Geunyang idaero nal jinachilkkabwa Ajik nega boji mothange manheunde Geugeol wae jakku neoman molla? Everybody know! Pink, hot, pink, hot Neon deutdo bodo mothan Pink, hot, pink, hot Naega baro geu yumyeonghan H-h-h-hot, pink Ne nun doradoradora doragalgeol Pink, hot, pink, hot Na na na na na na na Biga tteoreojigo, ne ane beonjideut Amudo mollae muldeuryeo jullae? Dununeul gamgoseo, geunyang neukkyeododwae Gyeote isseulge neol wihaeseo, oh Geunyang hanbeon sogneun sem chigo Nal deuryeodabwa dasi nun bibigo, yeah Push, push, work it out Don't stop hey! Work it out Ireongeon cheomiji? Hwanyeonghae eoseowa Hot pink, hot, hottie hottie hot, so hot Push, push, work it out Never stop it girl, work it out I bami galsurok jichyeoganeun na Geunyang ije neol nwabeorilkkabwa Ajikdo gaseume mwonga namatneunde Geugeol wae jakku neoman molla? Everybody know! Pink, hot, pink, hot Neon deutdo bodo mothan Pink, hot, pink, hot Naega baro geu yumyeonghan H-h-h-hot, pink Ne nun doradoradora doragalgeol Pink, hot, pink, hot Na na na na na na na Pink, hot, pink, hot (nat tteugeobge) Pink, hot, pink, hot (ne nuni busige) Oh hey oh hey oh, oh hey oh hey oh Pink, hot, pink, hot (josimseureopge) Pink, hot, pink, hot (jogeumdeo mingamhage) Oh hey oh hey oh (oh, oh oh!) Na na na na na na na |-| |-| Translation= You, I like the way you pink it You, I like the way you pink it Everybody know! Pink, hot, pink, hot Pink, hot, pink, hot H-h-h-hot, pink Pink, hot, pink, hot Na na na na na na na Everyone here is the same color, that's how you see it? I think that you just wanna look at it that way When you look at me, what color do you see? Don't you think I am a bit different? Me... Come closer and open up your mind, oh Everyone else but you knows my color Wherever you are, you can't experience my color, yeah Push, push, work it out Don't stop hey! Work it out Your words are typical like watching fire You can't see this anywhere else, the colors of the rainbow Push, push, work it out Never stop it girl, work it out I get more nervous as time goes by That you'll just pass me by There's still so much you haven't seen But why don't you know that? Everybody know! Pink, hot, pink, hot You've never heard or seen Pink, hot, pink, hot I am the very famous H-h-h-hot, pink Your eyes will go crazy once you realize Pink, hot, pink, hot Na na na na na na na As if it's raining inside of you Will you be colored without anyone knowing? Just close your eyes and feel it I'll be next to you, oh Just give in and look into me Rub your eyes again, yeah Push, push, work it out Don't stop hey! Work it out Is this your first time? Welcome, come on in Hot pink, hot, hottie hottie hot, so hot Push, push, work it out Never stop it girl, work it out The more this night passes, the more tired I get Maybe I'll just let you go now But there's still something left in my heart But why don't you know? Everybody know! Pink, hot, pink, hot You've never heard or seen Pink, hot, pink, hot I am the very famous H-h-h-hot, pink Your eyes will go crazy once you realize Pink, hot, pink, hot Na na na na na na na Pink, hot, pink, hot (I'll make it hot) Pink, hot, pink, hot (I'll make it dazzling) Oh hey oh hey oh, oh hey oh hey oh Pink, hot, pink, hot (very carefully) Pink, hot, pink, hot (more sensitively) Oh hey oh hey oh (oh, oh oh!) Na na na na na na na |-| Trivia * The original intro of the song included two lines from LE, rapping "can you handle this?". It can be heard on their "random play dance" game on episode 226 of Weekly IdolYouTube: (Weekly idol EP.226) EXID Random play dance Part.1, as well as in a "Next Week" teaser from Music Bank. The promo single for "Hot Pink" sent to broadcast stations also features these two lines in the lyrics printed on the back of the record. The change in the lyrics seem to have been made very shortly before the release of the final song. The reason for this change is still unknown, but due to a strong similarity to the intro from Destiny's Child's song "Bootylicious", it is rumored to have been made to avoid any accusation of plagiarism. References Video links * Music video ** Teaser 1 / 2 ** Making-of *** 360° ver * Dance practice ** 360° ver * Performances behind-the-scenes: ** 1st week ** 2nd week ** 3rd week ** 4th week ** Year-end special program * Song recording making-of * Photoshoot making-of Category:Singles Category:Digital singles Category:EXID Category:2015 releases Category:2015 digital singles